A Sarcophagus For Two
by Cathalinaheart
Summary: AU/AH Caroline Forbes, daughter of a small town sheriff, would love to be police officer herself instead of a museums attendant. One day she accidentally finds herself in a sarcophagus with Undercover-Agent Niklaus Mikealson and gets drawn into the investigation against the art dealer Atticus Shane. Caroline ends up posing as Nik's finacée to prevent the worst from happening...
1. Meeting in a sarcophagus

**Hey :) First I wish you all a happy New Year!**

**So this is basically my very first fanfiction and English is not my first language, so please be nice but feel free to point out any errors or if something is confusing. This story is based on a comedic movie I saw a few months back called "Blonder als die Polizei erlaubt" , which is obviously a German movie. (If you can understand/speak German go watch it) It instantly inspired me to write Klaroline fanfiction, but I only now dared to publish it and I'm still not sure about the whole thing. But now, go on and read! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD and "Blonder als die Polizei erlaubt", as well as anything else you might recognize at some point.**

* * *

„Please don't touch the display cabinet", Caroline Forbes told an elderly man. He just turned away and walked to the next one. Caroline sighed.

"God, that job's making me crazy", she told her best friend Elena, who was working as a museum attendant as well. But for her that was just a mini job, to pay for college. Caroline on the other hand, had only this job.

"You sure, that you're not just over exaggerating, Care?" she replied.

"When I'm staying here any longer, I'm going to die out of boredom. Just ask me when they discovered the grave of Ramses IV."

"er… when…"

"1898. I just don't want to know stuff like this. But I do, and why, because I know all guided tours by heart." Caroline sighed again. By now she and Elena had entered the employee cafeteria.

"I'd rather deal with the top model candidates than with mummies", Caroline kept complaining.

"Well, there's not much difference", Elena replied.

Caroline smirked and looked at her friends plate.

"Oh look, there's a carb on your plate" she teased.

"Yeah, I need to fit into my wedding dress on Friday. Otherwise I'm going to start shooting people. And I'm starting with the maid of honour."

Elena was about to marry the love of her life. Stefan Salvatore. And the mentioned maid of honour was Katherine Pierce, her cousin. Stefan's father, who was paying for the wedding, insisted that Katherine would be the maid of honour. Elena would have preferred Caroline to fill this position. Especially because she couldn't stand Katherine. The last time those two had been in a room together it had nearly ended in an hair pulling contest between them.

Both set down on a free table. Elena put a letter next to Caroline's plate.

"What's that?", Caroline frowned.

"You know very well what that is. It's been laying unopened on our kitchen table for the past three days."

"And now it grew feet and walked to the museum, or what?"

"Nope, your roommate brought it with her, so that you could finally open it. Mind telling me why you haven't opened it yet?"

"I wasn't ready, okay? This letter is going to decide over my whole future. What if they don't want me at the police academy?"

"And what if you've been already accepted? And you don't know about it, because you don't dare to open the letter"

Elena reached for the envelope and opened it. She took the letter out and placed it right in front of Caroline's face.

"And?"

Caroline took a quick glance at it, sighed and shook her head. She just knew that they wouldn't take her.

"Well you can always apply again next year." Elena tried to sheer her up.

"It's going to be the exact same thing next year. No matter how good I am prepared. When I'm nervous I start babbling incoherent nonsense. And I'm going to turn 30 soon. Do you know how horrible it is to turn 30 and to have achieved nothing at all? No, of course not Misses married PhD with 29."

"Right now I have neither husband nor PhD."

"Well, then Misses married on Friday and PhD follows in the summer… I don't even have a plus one that I can bring to your wedding. I have achieved nothing. At all."

"Hey, at least you're getting your driving license"

"Yeah…" Caroline's pretty sure that this doesn't count.

"See, you wouldn't have done that last year. In a few days you'll be driving all around the city. And I'll be safe, far away on my honeymoon" Elena laughed.

* * *

After her lunch break with Elena Caroline went back to walking around the museum and making sure nobody touched the display cabinets. Okay, to be honest she wasn't paying that much attention to the people around her, because she was reading in one of her books to prepare her for the police academy application. She decided that she would never give up and just try again, so she planned on learning all the books by heart. I mean there was not much for her to do anyway.

She went around a corner to the area with the sarcophagus, when she noticed two men standing next to it. One looked really hot, Care had to admit, with his blond curls and slight scruff. The other one though looked kinda like a cliché small-time criminal. He was not very tall, had a half-bold head and just had this kind of aura around him. They where whispering agitatedly and when the criminal looking one noticed her he suddenly left.

Caroline went over to the blond one, who looked a little lost.

"If you are planning on stealing the sarcophagus, I have to disappoint you. That is just a copy"

The man seemed annoyed.

"Thank you, Love. I guess I am just going to concentrate on the marble columns in the next room then"

Oh my gosh, Caroline couldn't help but notice his unbelievable sexy British accent. Focus, Caroline!

"Yeah, but for that you'd have to get passed me and nobody managed to do that yet. You know, I've got the reflexes of a wild cat"

In that moment Caroline tripped and fell backwards right into the open sarcophagus and in an attempt to keep standing she gripped the man's shirt, but she caught him of guard and he fell right on her.

"Or maybe the ones of a castrated housecat" Caroline was embarrassed.

"At least you definitely know how to drag someone along"

He started getting up, when he noticed another museums attendant walking by and figured that it would be best, if he wouldn't be caught laying in the sarcophagus. When he came back down Caroline noticed his baby blue eyes. Then she felt something on her leg.

"Er... I hope that is just a gun in your pants?" Seriously, could the situation get any more awkward?

The discomfort on the man's face didn't looked like he was embarrassed more like he wasn't sure what he should tell her.

"Wait a second you have a gun?!"

"That is … something else" But by now Caroline was pretty sure that this was not "something else" but in fact a gun.

Noticing the determined look on her face, he got up and quickly left. Caroline was startled for a moment, but then got up as well.

"Stop", she shouted. An old woman that was standing nearby seemed to nearly have a heart attack when she suddenly appeared from the sarcophagus.

"Sorry, Ma'am ", she mumbled

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you want me to continue this or if you have any ideas how I could improve my writing. Next up would be Caroline getting dragged into the investigations. So thoughts? ;)  
**


	2. His fiancée

**Wow, 4 reviews, 8 Followers and even 2 Favorites. Ok, I know that is not _that_ much, but for me it is ;)**

**I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter, so here is the second one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Sadly ;)**

* * *

Caroline was watching Elena unpacking packages in the Museums souvenir shop, while she was telling her what had just happened. Because the souvenir shop girl Anna had called in sick this morning Elena has offered to help out. When Caroline finished Elena asked:

"And where is your next date supposed to happen? Mortuary?"

"Didn't you listen to me? That guy is probably a criminal. I'm pretty sure that he checked out the museum with his accomplice"

"As sure as with the woman last week?"

"I thought she was smuggling pyramid stones under her dress. Have you ever seen a pregnancy belly that chiselled?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he hasn't stolen Nefertiti anything yet, right? All mummies are still in their place?"

Maybe Elena had a point and Caroline was going crazy, just as she had foretold, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with the sarcophagus guy.

"Yeah, still. But I don't wanna know what would've happened if I hadn't been there."

"Couldn't you have at least asked him for his number?"

Of course Elena would bring the conversation to Caroline's nonexistent love life at some point.

"Are you crazy?"

Even if he wasn't a criminal, which she still wasn't sure about, she would have been way to embarrassed by her behaviour to ask him for his number.

Elena was now unpacking the last package which contained weird looking cans.

"What is that?"

Elena took one of the cans and handed it to Caroline.

"This makes even mummies look ten years younger. … but I'm thinking of Friday. I already planned you in with a plus one"

Apparently Caroline's distraction strategy wasn't working.

"But should I meet up with criminals because of that? Gosh, that guy had a weapon, Elena!"

"Well I don't care. Don't ruin my seating arrangement. If he carries a gun or not, all that matters is that you bring someone. And he doesn't shoot you before we start with the cake."

The seating arrangement was all that Elena was allowed to plan, because Giuseppe Salvatore was insisting on planning / arranging everything since he was paying. And because Elena only had this one task she was obsessing about it.

"Yeah, well, that's not happening anyway. Because I drove him off. He's probably already far away."

Elena who had just climbed a ladder to place the powder cans in the shelves, looked outside through the big windows to the lawn in front of the museum and asked:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Look. Outside is standing a guy just like you described him."

Caroline turned around and looked outside as well. Elena was right. The mystery guy was just walking by and sitting down on one of the benches.

"That's him."

"Really? He's hot. If I wouldn't have a wedding already set up, I would run away with him."

Elena winked at her.

"I'm going to check him out. Well first I'm going to check if he plans on robbing the museum and then I might check if he's single."

"And if he has time on Friday."

"Yeah."

Why not try her luck? And if he really was a criminal, she could prove to Elena that she wasn't crazy. Okay, she realized that she was probably obsessing over this whole thing just like Elena was obsessing over the seating arrangements.

Caroline placed the powder can she was still holding in the shelves, having to stand on her tiptoes for that. But apparently today was just not her day, because the can slipped out of her fingers and opened itself and spilled greyish powder all over her brown uniform.

"Shit."

She tried to brush it off with her hand but realized she was only making it worse.

Elena just gave her a pointed look that said: Stay away from the other stuff.

Caroline stormed out of the souvenir shop, realizing she still wanted to talk to that hot British guy, uhm, the guy that was maybe planning on robbing the museum. On her way out she griped one of the blue coats from the guys from the restoration department to wear over her dirty uniform.

* * *

Undercover-Agent Niklaus Mikealson was sitting on a bench in front of the museum. Until that point his day hadn't gone particularly good. First his informant was scared away by a blonde museums attendant and then said blonde had dragged him along falling into the open sarcophagus. So, Klaus had to admit that he didn't mind the feeling of the beautiful blonde under him he had nearly blown his cover when she noticed that he was carrying a gun.

Now he was waiting for Atticus Shane, the art dealer, with whom he had a meeting. An old woman came over to his bench wanting to sit down, but he said

"Sorry dear, but I'm waiting for someone"

The old woman looked offended but walked away.

"Well done" came Bonnie's voice over the headphones. Bonnie was leading the Investigation together with him, though she was more the brains of this operation. She was sitting together with Matthew Donovan in a van just around the corner, keeping in contact with him.

Klaus noticed a black car pulling up, recognising it as Shane's.

"Bonnie, target subject in sighting distance."

"All right, then bring this case to its end."

"Showtime." Klaus mumbled under his breath.

In that exact moment the blonde from earlier came walking over to him, though now she was wearing a blue coat over her brown uniform.

"What a coincidence. We meet again." She said while sitting down next to him.

Yep, today was defiantly not his day.

"I don't have time for you, sweetheart. I have an appointment."

"Ah, yeah, an appointment. With whom? Friend, girlfriend,… accomplice?"

Really, couldn't she just leave him alone?

"That's none of your concern"

"Of course that's of my concern. That bulge in your pants earlier. Do you even have a licence for that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave."

Bonnie wasn't happy about the incident either:

"Make sure you get rid of that civilian."

In the van she turned around to Matt and said

"We won't get anywhere today. Improvisation has never been his strong suit."

Klaus was getting restless outside. "Leave. Now." He tried to push her away lightly.

"Careful, mister. I know self-defence."

Dammit, Klaus thought when he noticed Shane leaving the car and walking over to him. He did the only thing he could think of. He put his arm around the blondes waist and whispered into her ear,

"Okay, now stop talking you're in the middle of a police investigation, love"

He noticed her startled expression when he then kissed her first on the cheek and then on the mouth. He pulled away thinking that this could have continued longer and turned to Shane, hoping the blonde in his arms would play along.

"Mr. Shane. Good that you were able to make it" He turned back to the girl

"This is Atticus Shane, the art dealer I've told you about. The one that I offered the death mask for buying. And that Mr. Shane is…" He realised he didn't knew her name.

"Caroline. His fiancée." The blonde, Caroline, quickly jumped in.

Fiancée? Really? She couldn't have said girlfriend?

"Congratulations. As I can see you're working at the museum. Even at the restoration department. That's quite fascinating."

Shane said, studying her blue coat.

"I..." Caroline started to say, but she was interrupted by Klaus.

" …have to get right back to work. Isn't that what you wanted to say, sweetheart?"

Caroline gave him a mean look, but didn't protest.

"I have to leave as well. But I didn't want to cancel via phone. You should know that I still have great interest. Do you both have time this evening?"

Shane asked the couple, while looking at Caroline. She shifted uncomfortably

"This evening? That's a little short noticed don't you think?"

Klaus had hoped to get an invitation to Shane's Mansion.

"Sadly I only have time today. Maybe you can come anyway. 8 pm? At the _Cez Louis_?"

Realising this was his only chance to get another meeting, he reluctantly said

"What I wanted to say Mr. Shane… It is very short noticed, but…"

He was interrupted by Caroline. Did this girl always had to talk?

"… but luckily we're so spontaneous. Isn't that right, hon?"

She gave him a smile so sweet that it was downright sarcastic. Luckily Shane didn't pick up on that.

"We'll be there." Nik confirmed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Caroline. Until 8 than"

Shane said and left. Klaus angrily turned to Caroline and hushed,

"Three months preparation time and you muddle everything up in 3 minutes. Quite the talent you've got, love"

"I was nervous. I improvised. I'm sorry"

"You're sorry? You've nearly blown up my cover."

And that not for the first time, he added silently.

The van with Bonnie and Matt pulled up. It was disguised as a delivery car from a flower store. The door on the side opened and Bonnie jumped out.

"Congratulations, Caroline."

She said in a cheery voice.

"My colleague here needed nearly 3 weeks of preparation to get a meeting with Atticus Shane and with you he made dinner plans in less than 3 minutes. Can I count on you this evening?"

Caroline was stunned. This day had surely turned for the better.

"What? If I can help the police? Yes, of course. Just tell me what I have to do and I'm in."

She wouldn't even need the police academy. Well at least for this one time.

"Awesome. But don't tell anybody, ok? By the way, I'm Bonnie Bennett"

She gave Caroline her hand, which she shook.

"Pleasure to meet you"

"And don't worry. " Bonnie reassured her. "It's completely harmless. It's just a public dinner with your fiancée here."

She chuckled at her words. The thought of Klaus being engaged was just too funny. Especially because he didn't have any control over that bubbly blonde.

"Haha, very funny" He just said and pulled Bonnie with him while walking away.

"Bonnie, listen. If she wouldn't have been there, Shane would have invited me to the reception at his mansion and not to a bloody restaurant."

"Yeah, but at least he invited you to dinner. The mansion comes later. And in the meantime I'm enjoying how much you are suffering, just because something isn't going as you planned it."

* * *

**I'm so glad I managed to upload today. School starts again on Wendnesday and then life is getting crazy again. So I hope I manage to upload again before that. We'll see. (I still have to learn for a few exams. :/ That sucks.)**

**And if you, or anybody you know would be willing to make a cover, that would be awesome :) In that case PM me ;)**

**So, make my day and drop me a line? ;)**


	3. Preparations

**AN: Here is another chapter, lovelies :) I'm glad you're enjoying it this far.  
**

**Thanks to xxktnxx, Guest, Guest, Anna, ****Ouat-in-vampirediaries**, D4Me for reviewing on the first two chapters :)

**Review answers:**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries: We'll see Carolines knowledge put to good use in the next chapter, promise. As to what museum/city this is...Let's just say some museum in a big city in the US which will just remain unnamed. The movie takes place in Berlin, Germany but I wanted to move it to the US but I don't know were I would place it. The only American museum I've ever been to is the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago, which isn't really fitting. I hope that this doesn't bother you. :)**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned any of it? ;)  
**

* * *

Alaric Saltzman, Supervisor of Klaus and Bonnie, wasn't happy at all when he heard what happened and had asked both of them to come to his office immediately. But before he could start on his rant his phone had rung and his little daughter Emma had demanded a story. Since his wife Jenna currently suffered from the flu, he gave in with a quick side glance at the two police officers in front of him.

"…the prince didn't know that the girl was the princess that he had been looking for all his life, but soon he would see what she was capable of….So and the rest of the story you will get tonight before you go to sleep, ok sweetie?Daddy has to talk to his employees now. Love you, bye…..

I'm sorry, but you shouldn't let children wait now, should you? Where were we… I believe you wanted to explain to me how you screwed up the mission today, no?"

"Boss, no need to worry, Shane is as good as in my trap." Klaus tried to reason.

"In your trap? You are supposed to get access to his mansion and not catch Jack the Ripper. It's really not that hard. Instead you're using tax money for an undercover mission. And now you involved a civilian. Again, that is just a very simple art thievery. Not more not less."

"Well, honestly…" Bonnie started to confess when she was interrupted by Klaus.

"Boss, you're absolutely right. We've already spent too much money. From now on Bonnie and I will deal with it alone." Klaus hoped that Captain Saltzman hadn't noticed Bonnie's slip up.

"Fine" Saltzman said with an exasperated sigh.

When he dismissed both of them with one last warning look, Klaus released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took Bonnie by her arm and walked with her through the precinct to their desks.

"Hey, how long do you want to keep it a secret from him?" Bonnie demanded.

"What were I supposed to say? Boss, in reality Shane is selling state secrets to foreign intelligence services, but please don't take that case away from us, because that would be so unfair? Bonnie, when we manage to lock Shane up, than nobody will care if we were even authorised to do that. Then we will get promoted so fast that we will get whiplash from it."

"Ah." Was all Bonnie said to that. Of course she wanted the promotion, god, she deserved it, but sometimes she was wondering if it really was the smartest idea to take on that case on their own.

"And now this case is only ours. No colleagues that are looking over our shoulders." Klaus knew he had won when he saw Bonnie's facial expression soften. Then suddenly she broke out a huge grin and said:

„Except your new fiancée"

"Don't remind me of that. The less this woman knows the better." Klaus sighed.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was sitting in Elena's and Caroline's living room, reading the last Harry Potter volume. Elena who was sitting next to him was fixated on the cards in front of her rearranging the seating order for the hundreds time. He could hear Caroline rummage through her room; he guessed she was planning on going (finally) out. Maybe with this guy from the museum Elena had told him about earlier.

" 'Lena have you seen my keys?" Caroline shouted from her room.

"Nope" Elena answered.

Caroline entered the room wearing a long blue dress that fitted her perfectly.

"Wow, you look beautiful Care" Stefan said.

"Oh, hey Stef. Didn't know you were here" Caroline said happily surprised.

"I'm in Hogwarts to be exact." He answered with a glance at his book.

"Are you even helping you're fiancée with the seating arrangement?"

Stefan gave her a pointed look: "I wanted, but she nearly bit into my hand, when I touched her cards."

"Well, that is not my fault it's you fathers. Care, tell him how important it is to be able to do something on your own sometimes."

Caroline who kept running through the apartment on her quest of finding the keys just scuffed.

"Yeah, if I'm ever able to do that I'll write him a memo"

Stefan winked at her.

"Hey you managed to get a date, did you not?" Elena tried to prove her point.

"Are you meeting with the sarcophagus cutie?" Stefan inquired the magical land of Hogwarts forgotten for the moment. This was way more interesting. And Care deserved a good night out.

"The definitely not criminal sarcophagus cutie, who is most defiantly not planning on robbing the museum." Elena taunted Caroline with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Exactly, just a date. Nothing special. And absolutely harmless… because it's just dinner." Caroline's cheek became a deeper shade of pink.

"BTW, I've already seated him on our table. So please ask him if he wants the Soy salad or the one with the tofu cubes."

Stefan wondered who had picked that out. He just couldn't imagine his father even classifying this as food. Katherine probably manipulated her way into the organisation team. He didn't understand his father's fascination with this girl. Why wouldn't he just allow Care to be the maid of honour? She wasn't only Elena's best friend and roommate, but she also became his best friend over the course of the time him and Elena were dating.

"Yeah, I would prefer to not tell anybody about your menu, if you're expecting people to show up."

Stefan laughed and threw a pillow at Caroline. She sticked out her tongue.

"You are both so mature" Elena rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"Hey, there are my keys!" Caroline exclaimed when she noticed them on the couch were the pillow that Stefan had thrown to her had been a minute earlier.

"Oh, I have to hurry" Caroline noticed with a look on the clock.

"Have fun you two." She waved them goodbye.

"Good luck, tonight" Elena wished her, before Caroline left.

After she had closed her door, Stefan put down his book right on all of Elena's cards.

"I think you've planned enough for today"

"Mmh... Do you think?"

"Oh, yes. Let's make good of the fact that we have the apartment to us for a while…" Stefan started kissing his way up to her mouth.

Elena giggled and pulled him closer.

* * *

**AN: That was more of a filler chapter. The dinner with Shane is up next, that's gonna be interesting ;)  
**

**I love your reviews, seriously guys, they make me super motivated, keep'em coming :D**


	4. The Dinner

**New chapter :) I was busy with school, but I hope I will be able to upload once a week, no promises though.  
**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries suggested the Museum of Natural History in New York as the story location (thanks again). It would propably fit so for all of you that want a specific location I guess it would be this, though I won't really acknowledge it in the story, due to my lack of knowledge and I don't want you to be dissappointed when things aren't adding up.**

**But now unto the actual chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Dinner**

"1,2,3,4,5…. " Klaus spoke into his mic, testing the connection. "Okay Bonnie if she doesn't show up in the next minute I will tell Shane that my fiancée got shot by her ex today."

Caroline was running late and it was testing his patience. He still had to brief her and he was afraid that she would ruin all his efforts. Although she did a good job earlier this day. Whatever.

"Alright connections there. And calm down it's only half past seven." Bonnie who was once again sitting in the surveillance van tried to reason. "If you're already under that much pressure what will happen when you two ma…"

"Another word and I will tear out your liver" Did she really have to shove that in his face every single time?

He could practically hear Bonnie rolling her eyes. Letting out an exasperated sigh he scanned the street once again, noticing a cab that pulled over. Caroline was sitting in it. Finally.

"Okay, she's coming, she's coming… she's not leaving the car?" Klaus frowned. Why didn't she leave that bloody car?

"What's up?" Bonnie inquired.

"I really don't know"

Caroline pulled down the car window and signalled to Klaus to come over.

"Is the tip part of the expenses?" She wanted to know.

"What?"

"If the tip is part of the expenses. I want to tip the driver, but is the state paying for that or should I not put it on the receipt?" She looked at him like he was stupid for not understanding right away.

Instead of answering he just pulled out some cash, handed it to the driver and opened the car door for Caroline.

"The tip is being taken care of. Now could we just please go inside, sweetheart?"

She left the car and handed him the receipt. She noticed that he sounded slightly annoyed and felt bad.

"Have you been waiting long?" He ignored her.

"I'm going to give you a wireless mic" He stated, handing her the device. "Here that goes into the ear, ok?"

"Yeah."

"With that Bonnie is able to hear everything what is being said on the table and can give you instructions if needed."

"Understood" After all she wasn't stupid, right?

"Hey, Caroline" She heard Bonnie's cheery voice.

"HEY Bonnie! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, very clear and _very_ loud."

"Well, you don't need to shout in it, love, this is after all an undercover mission and not an order at the drive-thru"

Klaus said before Caroline could respond.

"Sorry" she mumbled. "But isn't it unbelievable what we're able to do with technology these days?" She quickly found back to her normal peachy self.

"Well first the steam engines and then wireless mics, who would have thought of that? Can we now please go into the restaurant, love?"

"Yes, of course"

Klaus put his hand on her lower back, guiding her to the entrance. Both were trying to ignore the warm feeling where their bodies touched.

A blonde hostess came to greet them.

"_Bonsoir_!" Her name tag identified her as Camille.

"Good evening. Atticus Shane has made a reservation for three?" Klaus said.

"Yes, your table will be ready shortly. Do you want an aperitif?" Caroline wasn't sure if her French accent was real.

"Thank you, sweetheart"

Both followed Camille to the bar. When she left Klaus started to fill Caroline in.

"Okay, listen Caroline. Shane knows me as Nicholas Morgan, that's my pseudonym. That means during the whole mission you will have to call me Nicholas."

"Okay… Wait isn't it better when I call you Nik?" He had to stop himself from smiling. She was catching on quickly and of course she didn't realise that Nik was his sister's nickname for him.

"And how do I call you during non-mission time?" She realised, that she didn't know his name, even though he knew hers.

"Klaus. But that won't happen anyway, after this evening our cooperation stops" he ignored the feeling of sadness at that thought. She had caused him nothing but trouble this far.

He noticed that she was taking notes of what he said, furiously writing in a little green notebook.

"What do you need that book for?" He sounded pissed.

"Oh, that? I can remember stuff better when I wrote it down."

"Do you want to read out of it for desert? Or do you just want to hand Shane a memo?"

Caroline opened her mouth to tell him that he didn't need to worry about that, when Camille returned telling them that there table was ready.

Caroline sat down making a loud squeaking noise while she pulled the chair closer to the table, causing people to look at her weirdly. She blushed.

Shane chose this moment to enter the restaurant.

"God, why is he already here? You haven't even briefed me."

"Caroline" Klaus spoke gently.

"I'm not prepared." Caroline hated not being prepared and not knowing every little detail.

"We'll manage. It's just dinner. You'll be silent, smiling and chewing your food. I'll do the talking"

"Don't worry, Caroline. You can do that" Bonnie reassured her.

* * *

Caroline had survived the first thirty minutes, smiling and eating, while Klaus and Shane spend the time with seemingly pointless chitchat. Finally they got to the point.

"I would have to see the mask first, of course." Shane said.

"Of course. If you want I could bring it to your mansion tomorrow?" He hoped to finally get the much needed invitation.

"Caroline, do you know the mask as well?" Shane avoided Klaus.

He hadn't addressed her all dinner and know she didn't knew what she was supposed to say.

"Caroline and I restored it together." Klaus saved her. She nodded in agreement.

"You're working at the restoration department as well?"

"Yes. That's where we met." He hoped he wouldn't regret saying that.

"Fascinating. What was the first piece on that you worked together?"

Yep, regretting it already. He had to come up with something quickly.

"The statue of Anubis. From the grave chambers. Of Ramses." He slowly said watching Shane's expression carefully.

"Which one?"

How many where there? "The third."

"Strange. I can't remember an Anubis statue. And I visited his grave chambers myself back in 2002. after it's discovery." Shit.

"What I meant…"

"Was the fourth, of course." Caroline quickly intervened when she noticed that Klaus was absolutely clueless what he was supposed to say. "Ramses III. was digged up in 2002, but at this point the fourth had been in museums for over 100 years. But it was assumed that there was an Anubis in both grave chambers, just that in the case of Ramses III it was probably stolen by grave robbers."

"That's how it must have been" Shane said, the irritation leaving his face.

"Yeah, that's my Nik. Always confusing the Ramses." Caroline smiled brightly at Shane hoping he bought the story.

In this moment Camille came to their table turning to Shane:

"Excuse me, Mr. Shane. You have a phone call. It's your wife, she says the alarm went on again."

"We had the same problem last week, something is wrong with the system." Shane sighed, excusing himself.

When he was gone Caroline turned to Klaus.

"I'm sorry I know I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I figured it would help more than hurt"

"No, it was quite alright, sweetheart." He wouldn't admit how relieved he was that she had spoken up. Maybe it was good to her have her with him after all. She seemed to know quite a lot.

"That was amazing. Caroline, you're a big help." Bonnie said, slightly mad at Klaus that he was so discouraging.

"Well than, don't forget to mention that Caroline Forbes helped, to solve this case. Who knows maybe there is a job in it for me?" She winked at Klaus, who looked a little horrified. She continued "But isn't that a little bit too much effort for art thieveries?"

"That is standard procedure." Klaus tried to play it down. Caroline frowned.

"Klaus, tell her." Bonnie demanded.

"Tell her what?" Caroline stared at Klaus.

"Nothing" She continued to stare at him with an expression that said "_seriously?!"_.

"We believe that Shane wants to sell the formula of a newly developed nerve gas to foreign terrorists. With that you could annihilate a city like New York in 24 hours." Bonnie told Caroline.

She started choking on her wine.

"You alright, love?" Klaus managed to look slightly concerned.

"Shit I think I lost my earphone. It must have rolled under the table." Now it was Klaus turn to look at her. Rolling his eyes he got up and bend under the table searching for the device.

"Do you see it?"

"Yes, got it." He came up again.

A waiter that came by at that moment saw Klaus on one knee in front of Caroline (he was handing her the earphone back) and exclaimed:

"_Sacre bloue_, a proposal."

The people at the tables around them looked over and started clapping.

"No,no,…" Caroline said, her face turning crimson.

"_Merde_, she said no."

"What, no, no. What I said was no, no, that's not a proposal, because we are already engaged" Now it was the waiter's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Thank you, now please enjoy your food." Klaus said, trying to get the people to stop staring at him. He really didn't want to have the fact that he was fake-engaged thrown at him all the time.

"Right, cause it's delicious… open your mouth honey" Caroline said, holding a fork in front of his mouth. He took it to keep up appearances. The people turned away.

A minute later Shane returned.

"Sorry for the inconvenience"

"No problem" Klaus said starting to feel weird.

"Is everything all right with you?" Shane asked, noticing red spots appearing on the face of the man in front of him.

"Where there peanuts inside your food, love?" He asked realising what had happened.

The next second he started coughing.

"I'm so, so sorry" Caroline said, while calling an ambulance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, let me know what you think :) Reviews keep me motivated ;)**


	5. The Restoration Department

**Chapter 5: The restoration department**

When Caroline came home she found Stefan and Elena making out on the couch. She tried to sneak past them to avoid Elena's interrogations, but she had no luck. Like usual.

"Hey, Care! How was it? Is he your Prince Charming? Is he coming on Friday?" Elena started talking after she had pulled away from Stefan.

"I'm not sure. Stefan, if a woman would nearly kill you on your first date, would you want to go out with her again?"

"Depends on how she looks" Stefan winced in pain when Elena's elbow connected with his chest. "Hey, you know that was a joke, right?"

"I know. Still" Elena winked at him and then returned her attention to Caroline, wanting to hear the story of how she nearly killed her date.

"Uhm, he may or may not be highly allergic to peanuts and I may or may not have made him accidently eat some. I didn't know it, ok?" She blushed. „Anyway, I will come to your wedding alone"

„What? No. That means we'll have a free seat on our table. I have to do the whole seating arrangement again…Okay, right now it's 5 past 11, that means I have nine hours, before I have to be at the university… I can do that"

Stefan slowly pulled up from the couch "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave, that's your nightshift, Care" He kissed Elena on her forehead and Caroline on her cheek and left the apartment.

"Coffee?" Caroline asked, feeling guilty. Elena just nodded.

* * *

After waking a tired Elena this morning and making her breakfast, before she had to leave, Caroline was left with some time to kill before her shift at the museum started. Still feeling guilty about the peanut incident she decided that she would go see Klaus, hoping she wouldn't be able to find him, because he already left the hospital. She bought some chocolate (checking three times that it didn't contain peanuts) and went to the hospital.

She was just about to ask the receptionist if he was still there (realising she didn't knew a last name), when she saw him leaving the elevator and heading to the exit. He looked normal and healthy, which was a relieve.

"Uhm, hi" she greeted him when she catched up.

"What do you want, love?" He wasn't sure if he was happy to see her, or if he should run away as fast as he could.

"I wanted to see how you were, since this is kinda my fault. I brought chocolate, by the way" She beamed her brightest smile at him, handing him the chocolate.

"That wasn't necessary, sweetheart, though I don't really plan on eating something with you again in the near future" Why did he felt devastated at that thought?

"Hey, you do realise that you should have told me you had allergies, right? Because that whole thing could have been prevented, if you wouldn't be so stuck up and adamant to do this on your own."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh. She looked so bloody radiant when she was angry.

"That is not funny! Stop laughing!" She complained, feeling that he wasn't taking her seriously.

"I'm sorry" He still smiled.

He irritated her to no end with his behaviour.

„Whatever, I have to leave for work anyway. I'm glad you're okay, bye" She turned on her heels and fled.

* * *

Back at the museum she tried to focus on learning for the police academy to get her mind of his stupid dimpled smile.

She saw a kid chewing a bubble gum while looking at the Nefertiti bust, which was strictly prohibited. She went over to it.

"Excuse me, but bubble gum is not allowed in here, so spit it out or swallow it down, ok?"

The kid nodded and Caroline turned away. When she passed the staircase she saw Shane entering the museum. He wasn't looking for her, was he?

"I'm looking for the restoration department, a Miss Forbes?" He asked Elena of all people. Shit.

"Forbes? As in Caroline Forbes?" Shane nodded. „If you want I can bring you to her"

"No, please I don't want to be an inconvenience. If you could just tell me where the restoration department is, that would be fine."

"It's down the stairs in the basement, but I don't know why Caroline should be down there"

Caroline hurriedly went down the stairs, trying not to catch Shane's and Elena's attention.

"I'll just try it. Thank you" She heard Shane say.

She opened the door of the department; feeling relieved when she noticed nobody was down there. She took one of the coats and put it on, making sure her uniform wasn't peaking trough.

In that moment she door opened again.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

"Hello, Mr. Shane" Caroline greeted him, when he came into view.

"Hello Caroline. I finally found you. Please, just call me Shane. How is your fiancée?"

"Nik? He's ok, you can't put him down that easily. But he still decided to take a day off."

"You know, I'm quite interested in your craft" He stated while looking at the exhibition pieces that needed a do over.

"Really?"

"Yes, I was always fascinated by the art of restoration. What are you working on right now?"

"Uhm, this." Caroline said, quickly pointing at a vase that sat on one of the desks.

"Ah, and what's wrong with it?"

"Well, you know, why don't you tell me?" Caroline said, hoping he would take her up on the opportunity.

"Ok" He took the magnifier. "Well, I see a small crack in the varnish."

"Yes? Of course, well done."

„And what do you do in cases like this?"

"Ehm.." Luckily for Caroline the door opened at this moment and a guy entered carrying a brown box.

"I'm bringing the bust"

"Thank you." Caroline smiled, trying to tell him with her eyes to just leave and to don't ask any questions. He gave her a weird look but left. That was close, she thought.

"May I?" Shane asked, pointing at the box.

"Sure."

He carefully opened it. The box contained the Nefertiti bust. With bubble gum, right on the nose. Shit, she should have watched what the kid did with it's bubble gum.

"How can someone disfigure Nefertiti like that?" Shane asked. „You know Caroline, when they trust you with a piece like that, you must be one of the best. Can I watch you work?"

"Oh I really don't like it when there are witnesses.. I mean an audience while I work."

"Please, just the first steps. I'll be quiet and leave right after that"

Dammit, Forbes, what did you get into now?

"Ok, I guess. Well, first I put it carefully on my desk" She carefully lifted the bust and put it down next to the vase.

"Then I am going to test the consistence of the bubble gum. If it hasn't already dried you can just pull it carefully off" She scratched the bubble gum with a wooden stick and got most of it off.

"I'm wondering how something like that could even happen. Does this museum have no attendants?"

Caroline tried not to frown and gave him a pointed look. „I really have to concentrate here"

"Of course, I sorry"

"For the next step I have to concentrate a lot so it would be better if you could leave?" She tried to be polite.

"Sure, but first, I have an offer for you Caroline. As you may now I'm having a small reception in my mansion on Thursday and I want to present some pieces from my private collection, but there is one very valuable piece among it, which I just bought and it's missing its brilliances and I believe it needs a good restoration, the best actually. Do you understand what I want to tell you?"

"You want me to recommend someone?"

"Well, I do have a good man for things like that, but he's in London at the moment… So I want you. Do you have time to come to my mansion tomorrow and take a look at it?"

Caroline realised that this was an opportunity she couldn't just waste. He was inviting her in the mansion, that's what Klaus had wanted all along. She could prove to him and Bonnie that she could do it.

"Yes, of course. No problem"

"I'm so glad you have time on such a short notice"

"Well, I'm glad I can help. But I would really appreciate it if I could continue on the Nefertiti alone, so that I do have time tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll leave you to it. Until tomorrow, Caroline"

"Good bye, Shane"

She was relieved when he had left. A feeling she had a lot these days. Now, she just had to go to Bonnie to tell her the good news and to figure out what to do with that piece she was supposed to restore.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Klaroline, there will be more next chapter promise.**

**Have you been freaking out about TVD100 since the Australian promo as well? Why do we have to wait another week? (I basically spend 30 mins just staring at the GIF of the scene, yes, I know I'm obsessed) :)  
**

**Anyway, your reviews mean the world to me so please drop me a line, and if it's just to say hi ;)**


	6. Things get interesting

**Hey guys, I'm still in shock about 5x11, so sorry for any mistaks I didn't catch. This chapter is quite a bit longer than usually but I didn't know where to cut it. (I already split it). And I'm so glad I managed to upload, because me internet keeps carshing for no apparrent reason... :/**

**Anyway, enjoy reading, see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Things get interesting**

After running into Caroline this morning he went back to his apartment to take a quick shower, before going to work. He knew that Alaric wouldn't be pleased that he had made no progress, but that wasn't his fault. Not that Alaric cared about that. Three seconds after he arrived at the precinct he was summoned into Alaric's office. They stared at each other for a moment before Alaric spoke:

"That's it. Your time is up."

"Boss, I swear, this case is as good as solved, believe me." He couldn't let that case being taken away now. He's come so far. Kind of.

"I believe that your nose has to be 5 feet long by now." Alaric sighed. " What do you have planned?"

"I will call Shane again, set up another meeting and then…" Klaus was interrupted by his boss.

"And then you will dress up as an old woman, knock on his door… with the poisoned apple in your hand?"

He has been reading too much fairytales lately Klaus thought, trying to contain his anger. He hated it that he wasn't being taken seriously.

In that moment the telephone decided to ring. Alaric picked up, telling Klaus not to leave with his eyes. Klaus leaned back listening to Alaric's conversation.

"Yes?... Who is Caroline Forbes?..ah, yes. And?... Really? That's fantastic." Alaric ended the call and looked at Klaus.

"Miss Forbes is outside, waiting for you." Both man turned around, looking through the glass wall of the office into the precinct. And really there she was, standing next to Bonnie, who must have been the one that called.

"You should have told me in the beginning that you two will be restoring historical artifacts at Shane's tomorrow." Alaric told Klaus.

"What? Yes. That's the plan." How the hell did she do that? Klaus wondered.

"Well, that's quite the unorthodox method, but right now I'm satisfied with anything that brings results."

"Thank you." Klaus stood up, turning to leave. Maybe there was still hope.

"I want to see those results. By the end of this week." Alaric told him, before he left the office walking over to Caroline.

He tipped her on her shoulder, to get her attention. Instead he felt her hands gripping his wrist and suddenly he lost the ground under his shoes. With a thud he landed on his back. This woman would definitely kill him. He heard the sound of guns being unlocked.

Caroline was faced with several guns pointed at her. She understood why, I mean, she had just "attacked" an officer of the law, but it was self-defence, kinda, right? When she saw Klaus lying on his back staring up at her she felt bad. Hopefully he wasn't hurt.

"Everything is okay, put your guns down" Bonnie told the other police men. Reluctantly they put the guns down and went back to work.

"Sorry that is just a reflex when someone attacks me from behind. My mum teached me that. I'm so sorry" Caroline told Klaus, offering him her hand.

"No problem, I'm fine, sweetheart" he said trying to ignore the pain in his back, while he stood up ignoring Caroline's hand.

* * *

After the little incident inside Klaus had decided that it would be better if they would go outside for talking about tomorrow. That's why they ended up sitting on a bench in front of the precinct, while Klaus told her all he knew. After Bonnie had reminded him that he had to include Caroline for this mission to work.

"I have an informant, Maddox, a small-time criminal, three weeks ago Shane ordered him to steal a USB device with secret military files on it."

"Is that the guy I've seen you with in the museum?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Yes. We've tried earlier to investigate against Shane for art thievery, but he is friends with the district attorney. And for a house search we need more than just the word of a small-time criminal. And that is why I tried to earn Shane's trust and get an invitation in his mansion to search for the USB. I know the plans of the house by heart. That's all I've got"

Klaus stopped talking, noticing the notebook from the Dinner in Caroline's hand.

"Is this notebook really necessary, love?"

"Yes! I've really never forgotten something, once I've wrote it down. My mum teached me that as well." She stated proudly.

"And has your Mum teached you anything, that doesn't drive me insane?" Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, well, just be careful, that it doesn't get in the wrong hands." he said to Caroline. "Nobody is allowed to know about this. And when I say nobody, I mean nobody. No relatives, friends not even your pet. Understood?"

"Yes. That's no problem. I took the day after tomorrow off, anyway because I have my driving test. I can just train and tell everybody that I don't want to be disturbed." She had everything perfectly planned out in her head.

"Your only task tomorrow is to act like you would restore Shane's artefact. I'll search the mansion in the meantime." That should be simple enough for her, shouldn't it?

"But I don't know how to do that. I'm a museum's attendant, for goodness sake"

"Don't worry, Bonnie will make sure that the restoration is being taken care of by the police lab. Oh, and you will get another earphone so that we can stay in contact. But there is one problem with it. The mansion has a high-tech security system. Every static tracking device as well as our mics will be noticed immediately. That's why it is very important that you never stay to long at the same spot. If you move every two minutes and walk up and down a bit, you should be fine." He instructed.

"Okay, but I definitely have to write that down."

Klaus just rolled his eyes in response. As long as nobody would get their hands on this notebook, it should be fine.

* * *

The next day Caroline and Klaus were standing in front of the gate to Shane's mansion, ringing the doorbell. They had both dressed up in the blue coats of the restoration department that Caroline had managed to sneak out and Klaus as handed her a case filled, with what he said for a restoration essential instruments.

An unfamiliar male voice answered through the speaker

"Yes?"

"Good morning, we're here for…" Klaus was rudely interrupted.

"Are you the people from the museum?"

"Yes" Caroline said.

The gate in front of them opened and a man with dark brown hair in a suit came their way.

"Follow me" He said. Yep, definitively rude. Caroline thought.

He lead them around the house into the backyard, where Shane was sitting in a chair, reading the New York Times. A young woman was lying next to him, taking a sunbath, while stroking the fur of a chiwawa. The table in front of them was full of breakfast items.

"Mr. Shane? The restorer and his assistant are here." Caroline had to try hard to stop herself from snorting. Assistant, please, she knew more about ancient artefacts than Klaus. What a sexist.

"My saviours. Thank you, Tyler." With that Tyler was dismissed. "Did you have breakfast? Can I offer you something? A peanut butter sandwich, perhaps?" Shane asked, pointing at the food on the table.

"Thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Hello…" Caroline said to the dog walking over to stroke it as well, but it started growling so she quickly retracted her hand.

"Don't be afraid Ebony, they'll be gone soon." The brunette beauty said arrogantly.

"The love of my life. My second wife Hayley." Shane introduced the woman. Caroline had an instant disliking towards her. She just seemed like an manipulative cold bitch.

"Pleasure meeting you." Hayley said, her eyes raking over Klaus. Didn't that woman have any kind of shame? Her husband was right next to her.

"Well, let's go inside, and I show you what I want you to restore." Shane said when an uncomfortable silence began to spread.

Caroline and Klaus followed Shane inside. While walking through various rooms that displayed a lot of different items he said: "With this little collection I spent the last 10 years of my life"

"Impressive. You could open a museum with that" Caroline was amazed. That she was bored with her job didn't mean she appreciated old artefacts and history, it was just that it was the same everyday that bothered her.

"Yes, but that's all junk compared to my show-piece." When this is junk, what the hell would his showcase be? Caroline wondered. They entered another room and her mouth fell open.

"The sarcophagus of Xerxes? Is that the original?" She wanted to know.

"The copy is at the museum." Shane replied smugly. Caroline just nodded silently. Of course she knew that the copy was in the museum, she worked there. And it was said copy that she fell into with Klaus. A light red began to cover her cheeks at the memory.

"How did you get that?" Klaus inquired. He was a police officer after all and when Caroline's reaction was any indication, the sarcophagus must be very valuable.

"You know, it's all a matter of waiting for the right time." He smiled cryptically and Klaus decided to look into it once he was back at the station.

Caroline, remembering why they came here, spoke up: "But that isn't the piece you want us to work on, is it?" Please say no, please say no.

"Would that be a problem?" Shane frowned.

"No, it wouldn't be" Klaus replied.

"No? I mean, of course we're prepared for a sarcophagus" She answered, giving Klaus a doubtful look, while walking closer to take a better look.

"Well, careful. Don't come to close. At the slightest touch the alarm starts." Shane warned "But as you can see it is well preserved, that's why I will lend it for a year to a museum in Dubai. Next week actually. The piece that needs your attention is in the next room. The Osiris alms dish, from the chambers of Cleopatra. It really needs your help." He said while walking through a door and opening a cupboard that held said alms dish.

"That is no problem." Klaus assured Shane, trying to keep the relief out of his voice.

"Great."

"Mr. Shane, we need the before and after photos now. It's an insurance thing. Would you like to do it yourself?" He explained while handing Shane is phone.

"Of course." He took the phone and started making pictures from different angles.

Klaus leaned over to Caroline and whispered in her ear "I have to look through is office. Can you distract him?"

"What am I supposed to do? Play scrabble with him?" she said ironically.

"Just distract him…" Great help, really, Caroline wanted to reply, but Shane turned around at that moment and gave Klaus his phone back.

"So, here you go. I'll leave you two at it, if you have questions feel free to ask Tyler, all the others have the day of, because they have to work longer tomorrow."

"Don't you want to stay a while?" Stupid, Caroline thought but it was the only thing she could come up with.

"I don't want to disturb you and besides I have an important meeting in the city. I'll be back in a few hours. Do you think you'll be finished until then?" Caroline was relieved that meant she didn't have to distract him.

"Sure." Klaus told Shane.

"No problem, when you come back it will shine, you could eat from it."

Shane smiled at Caroline, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Bonnie, did you get the pictures?" Klaus asked, after the sound of Shane's steps had faded.

"Yes, I received all them. The quality is very good. If Shane gets bored in jail I would suggest photography as a hobby." Bonnie was once again sitting in the surveillance van together with Matt. She shot him a questioning glance.

"Already on it." He informed her.

"Thanks" She spoke into her phone to the guys from the police lab.

"Okay guys, it's just a plate. I'm going to send you the pics now. Until tonight we need an exact copy of it. "

Back at the mansion Klaus was about to take off.

"You have to cover for me if Tyler comes in."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't care, as long as you stay here and act like you would restore the plate. Understood?"

"Understood." He really was Mr. Helpful today. After he left she looked at the plate in front of her and sighed. She put some of the tools on the table so that it would look like she was actually working.

She thought back to all the amazing items she has seen around the mansion, when suddenly realisation hid her.

She began walking after Klaus and had quickly found him, he was going through some papers on the desk. He looked up, seemingly annoyed.

"Caroline, love, you were supposed to stay with the alms dish."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought instead I would tell you where the USB device is. You know, saving time."

"Caroline just go back to work, ok?" Wait, hadn't he listened to her? God, he was so freaking stubborn.

"The USB device is in the sarcophagus."

"What?" She smiled smugly at his shocked expression.

* * *

**I know mean cliffhanger ;)**

**Sorry for any historic inaccurancy. I wanted to get this chapter out, so I didn't really have time to research, but feel free to correct me if there is a major mistake. :)  
**

**Regarding Caroline's driving license, I'm not familiar with how that works in the US, so I'm sticking to the German rules. For those of you that don't know them: You have to attent at least 12 theoretical lessons, and make a theoretical test. Caroline already has that. You have to do a certain amount of driving lessons in the driving school (12 or more) and then you have you're practical test. (The one that Caroline is about to make, so if she says training that means taking more lessons. It's usual procedure before the test) If you make it you've got your license. The whole thing is really expansive. I paid 2000 Euro for mine (granted I needed a bit more driving lessons because I kinda sucked; but you hardly get under 1500 Euro). And since I'm still 17, one of my parents (or any other person that is mentioned in my license) has to be with me at all times while I drive. I have to be eighteen to drive on my own... (17 is the youngest age you can get your licence btw)**

**Enough about that, what did you think of the chapter? Is there anything you want to see? What did you think of the Klaroline reunion? (I believe Julie wants to give us heart attacks and then get crazy at not seeing more, c'mon! no goodbye scene? seriously?!)**


	7. The Secret Compartment

"The USB device is in the sarcophagus." Caroline said.

"What?" She smiled smugly at his shocked expression.

"It's in the sarcophagus. I'm sure." She hold his gaze, challenging him.

"The sarcophagus is open and empty. We both looked in it a few minutes ago" Klaus reasoned. His shock was turning into amusement about how foolish she was. Caroline didn't care, because she knew better.

"Yes, but the sarcophagus at the museum is an exact copy of the original one here and one of the highlights of the guided tour is when the guides shows the visitors the secret compartment."

"The sarcophagus has a secret compartment?" And he was again shocked.

"Yep"

"And Shane is sending it to Dubai soon. Okay, that makes sense. Well done sweetheart. Alright, when we want to open the secret compartment we have to shut down the alarm system"

Oh right there was still that. Why couldn't things be easy for once? "Do you know how to do that?"

"Bonnie, can you get into the system from outside?" Klaus hoped she would say yes.

"Who do you think I am? You have to do that from the security central. Do you know how to get there?"

"Of course." Well, at least that was one useful thing he knew today

"Ok, according to the infrared sensors there's no one near the central right now, so hurry."

Caroline followed Klaus through the building, he wasn't complaining this time.

"Caroline, stay where you are, if somebody wants to get to the central they have to get past you" Bonnie addressed her again. Sigh, so much for being right in the middle of the events.

"I should keep cave?"

"Yes, but move around a bit. You don't want to start the alarm" The alarm system was beginning to really get on her nerves.

"Got it"

* * *

Klaus entered the central, leaving Caroline behind. He sat down in front of the monitors and stared at the buttons. He had an idea how to shut the system down, but wasn't quite sure. Carefully he pressed some buttons trying to determine their use.

The first few ones were for changing the camera angles. He quickly checked if someone was near the room where they abandoned their work. Then he stood up and walked up and down once, careful to keep moving.

He kept proceeding this way, when the alarm suddenly went on. He hadn't pressed any buttons.

"Caroline?" He quietly called out

* * *

Walking up and down the floor bored Caroline. Seriously was that her whole purpose in life? Walking up and down and keeping an eye on things?

She went a bit further and noticed and open door. She took a quick look in the room. On a drawer that was facing the door was an USB device.

"Hey Bonnie, I think I see an USB device…Should I get it?" If it was the one they were looking for it wouldn't just lie around like that, would it?

"Is it moving towards you?"

"Haha, very funny. I'm getting it"

She opened the door slowly taking a good look around to make sure that she was alone. Apparently she was in a bedroom. Big fluffy cushions were lying on the bed and there were a lot of makeup supplies on the vanity. Probably Hayley's room then.

She took the USB device from the drawer and turned around to leave, when a dog started barking. The dog from earlier, Ebony?, was facing her.

"What's going on now, Ebony?" Hayley's voice was coming from under the cushions. God how many cushions where there that she didn't notice the woman?

Hayley was sitting up, a black sleep mask covering her eyes. Panicking Caroline hid under the bed.

Food steps where suddenly coming closer and a black pair of man shoes came into Caroline's sight.

"Have you seen my husband?" Hayley asked.

"He is in the city for a meeting." So it was Tyler that had entered the room. Figured.

"Than why are you still dressed?" Hayley purred. _Wait, what?_ Caroline thought.

A dress jacket was falling on the floor and then the bed was aching when Tyler threw himself on it. Hayley giggled. _Oh no, please don't do that_ Caroline thought, while thinking about how cliché the situation was.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Shit, she obviously didn't move around anymore. Panicking once again she took the earphone off and threw it away.

"Again?! It's the same for days now. It's getting on my nerves." Hayley sounded very annoyed. Well, she wasn't the only one.

And as if things couldn't get any better Caroline saw Ebony coming her way. But instead of attacking her the dog ate her earphone and just left. What the hell?

"Maybe the system recognised a bug." Tyler said.

"Sure. And next you're going to tell me that these art guys are undercover agents in reality."

_If you would know how right you are_. Caroline couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm still going to look" Tyler left the bed again.

"Don't let me wait too long or I have to start without you."

"I'll be right back"

Tyler left the room and Hayley got up as well, heading to what Caroline thought was the bathroom.

She took the chance and left, hurrying back to the room with the alms dish.

* * *

Klaus was running back to the room with the alms dish, after he couldn't find Caroline on the floor in front of the central. He hoped she would be smart enough to return there. Assuming that she hadn't been caught.

He was relieved when he saw a flash of golden curls entering the room before him. Coming up he tipped her on the shoulder. Oh well, he should have known better. He was once again facing the ceiling.

"Shit. Really you have to stop doing that" Caroline hushed.

"Well, you have to start following our plans, is the alarm you're fault?"

"Yes, sorry, I was stuck. But I found out the Tyler and Hayley are having an affair"

"Fascinating, really, but it doesn't concern my case."

"Wait, I thought our case?" For some reason that hurt more than she would have thought.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Come, we have to rid of your earphone. After the system spotted it, it will stay on the same frequency. Where is it?" Klaus held out his hand, demanding.

"About that…the dog kinda ate it…"

This woman truly was special.

* * *

Tyler had entered the central studying the monitors, while talking to Shane on the phone:

"No Mr Shane, not a normal false alarm. I don't know what's going on but the system said that the bug was heading towards me, but there's nothing here. And now the bug is supposed to be in this room, wait, now it's moving away again. Well, best I shut the whole system down and start it again."

* * *

The one moment the sound of the alarm was beginning to cause Caroline a headache and the next second it was dead silent.

"The system is restarting" Klaus noticed.

"That means you have approximately three minutes until the sarcophagus is secured again" Bonnie informed them.

"Got it." Klaus run into the next room to the sarcophagus.

"So it was good that I caused an alarm" Caroline stated while following him.

Klaus just gave her a pointed look. Then he pointed at the sarcophagus

"You're the expert here, love, go ahead"

"Mmmh… I've never really seen how they open it, there hast o be a mechanism somewhere around here…" Caroline's finger were moving around the inner right side of the sarcophagus

"Aha, got it" Proudly she pulled the secret compartment out.

"Oh" She said after taking a look inside.

"What?" Klaus asked, coming closer.

"It's empty_"_

* * *

**Well, that's dissappointing...All that work for nothing... Or was it? ;)**

**Sorry it took me a bit longer to upload, but I didn't really had time on the weekend. **

**KlarolineKolenaDaroline pointed out to me that Caroline was behaving OOC. In case anyone else was wondering: I'm making Caroline more like she was in season 1. I want to show her development and in this fic only a few days have pasted and people don't change that quickly normally. And of course this is always in AU story :)**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. Connections

**AN: I especially want to thank Irina who left me a really great and long review. Thank you :) To answer your questions: Neither Shane and Tyler are paticularly interested in Caroline at this moment. And in regards to Hayley getting punished...well, you have to wait and see ;) At the moment I don't really have plans to bring other characters into the story, but if you have ideas or wishes write them in a review and I'll try to incorporate them.**

**But now without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Connections**

"What?" Klaus asked, coming closer.

"It's empty" Caroline answered, looking dissappointed

"Dammit, okay close it again, we only have a few seconds left."

Hurriedly Caroline closed the secret compartment and stepped away.

She than remembered the USB device she took in Hayley's room. Well, luck was definitely not on her side, because she realised she must have dropped it back on the drawer when Hayley had woken up.

* * *

"Hayley!" Tyler called, when he felt hands covering his eyes. He turned around.

"Come back to bed, tiger" The woman purred.

"Sorry, go dress, you're husband's coming back. I'm going to check on the collection now." He turned again heading towards the room with the alms dish.

When he opened the door it seemed like Klaus and Caroline where actually working on the dish. At least as much as he could tell, since he had a) no knowledge about restoring and b) they were standing between him and the dish. When they heard him enter they had turned around.

"Yes?" Klaus asked.

"Everything alright in here?" Tyler answered with another question.

"Yeah, well with all that noise it's kinda hard to concentrate" Caroline complained.

"It was a false alarm. It's not going to happen again. I hope." He frowned. "Mr Shane is already on his way back, so… ", Without finishing his sentence he left again.

"I was so sure with the secret compartment…" Caroline began, after the Tyler's steps had faded.

"We need the copy from Bonnie. Now." And again Klaus was back to ignoring what she was saying. Though in that moment it was appreciated.

"Yes, she has to hurry."

"Bonnie?" Klaus asked into his mic.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm already on my way."

* * *

Crossing the hallway Tyler heard the sounds of cars driving up the driveway. Confused he opened the door and was faced with a dark-skinned beauty in a white uniform. She brushed past him and about ten other people carrying tablets followed her inside.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Tyler complained, running after them.

"Tyler, what's going on?" Hayley was walking up to him.

"I have no idea!"

"Where should we set up?" The woman that had entered the mansion first asked.

"Nowhere? What are you doing here?" Hayley addressed her.

"We are the caterers for the reception this evening. And you are… Mrs Shane?" The woman, yes it is Bonnie, asked after taking a look on a sheet of paper.

In that moment the door to the room with the alms dish opened and Klaus appeared, closing the door behind him. "Tyler, it's really hard to concentrate with all that noise"

"The reception is tomorrow. You got mixed up with the dates" Hayley informed Bonnie.

"We're already taking care of it. Just go back to work" Tyler ordered Klaus.

"Really, oh, you're right" Bonnie said to Hayley after looking on the paper again.

"Not with all that noise. We're going to eat lunch and come back when it's quieter" Klaus stated.

Bonnie whistled and called back her colleagues "Wrong date, we're leaving."

"No way, you're going to stay until Mr Shane returns." Tyler said to Klaus. The "caterers" looked confused at him "Not you just him." Tyler was getting annoyed. When no one moved he said: "Restorers stay, caterers leave"

"Tyler, my fiancée is really hungry. What am I supposed to do about that?" Klaus wanted to know.

"Take some of this food. We're going to throw it away either way." Bonnie jumped in.

"Yes, take that and go back to work." Hayley said, taking the tablet Bonnie was holding and giving it to Klaus.

Bonnie apologized one more time and then left. Klaus went back to Caroline.

"Caroline?"

"What was going on outside?"

"The caterers… Do you want a sandwich?" He smirked and handed Caroline one of the sandwich, than taking one for himself. Klaus took the white fabric of, that was covering the tablet and revealed a perfect copy of the alms dish on the table in front of them.

"Wow, if I wouldn't be engaged with you, I'd marry Ellen" Caroline was clearly impressed.

"Sweetheart, you do realise we're both not really…"

"Of course. Light up, I'm just joking." She rolled her eyes.

Klaus took the copy and placed it on the table.

"What are we going to do with the Original?" Caroline wanted to know. Obviously Shane couldn't find it.

"I hoped it would be something small enough to fit in here" Klaus smirked again and presented a secret compartment in one the boxes they had brought with them that carried their tools.

* * *

The cars of the „caterers" were just leaving the drive way when Shane's car pulled up.

"What the….? Tyler?" He called out while walking inside.

"Mr Shane, I'm sorry, but the caterers thought that the reception would be today. Apparently they mixed up the dates, but it's all settled now. How was your meeting with Mr. Salvatore?"

Shane kept walking and Tyler had to keep up. They were both standing in front of the room in which Klaus and Caroline were working.

"Giuseppe and I came to an agreement. "

Caroline who had caught the last words of the conversation was thinking _Salvatore? Could it be…?_

She didn't have time to follow that train of thought, because Shane entered at that moment.

"Caroline, Nicholas, I've already heard the working conditions haven't really been ideal, I'm sorry. Have you been able to work at least a bit?"

Nicholas? Oh, right. Klaus' cover.

"Yes. Please look for yourself" Caroline handed Shane the alms dish.

"I'm impressed. It's a fascinating piece of work. It looks like new, though it seems, how do I say that, smaller?"

Really? Shit.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, we removed the first coating of colour and refreshed the second one, that's probably why it would look that way to you." Caroline hoped that this was making some kind of sense.

"Mr. Shane, would you like to do the after-pictures now?" Klaus tried to distract Shane and handed him his cell phone once again.

"Yes, of course" While taking the pictures he said: "Oh, you both have to come to my reception tomorrow, when I am going to present this alms dish to my guest's."

"Most certainly , we'd love to" Klaus said, smiling at Caroline.

For an unknown reason he feeling of warmth was spreading to Caroline at this.

* * *

When Caroline opened the door to her and Elena's apartment later at night, she found her best friend in the middle of a chair circle.

"Are you still on the seating arrangement?"

"Yes, but I'm as good as finished"

"Then it's okay. And I thought it was going to get out of hands…" Caroline chuckled.

"You know I only wanted to celebrate in a small circle and not in the city mansion of my father-in-law with 200 guests…Hey, can you sit down here for a moment and be my cousin Katherine?"

Reluctantly Caroline said down on the chair Elena pointed at

"And how do you feel sitting there?"

"Well, if I'd really be Katherine I wouldn't be sitting on a chair but standing at the bar the whole time"

"Right" Both girls started to laugh.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" Elena asked, sitting down next to Caroline.

"Yes, I have my driving test, remember?"

"Of course, right. Have you trained the whole day?"

"Yeah, I told you I would. You can ask my driving teacher as well." Smooth, Caroline, real smooth.

"Hey is that the guy that asked for you at the museum yesterday?"

"Yes, exactly…" That was the easiest explanation.

"But you two don't happen to have an affair?" Elena was in full inquisition mode apparently.

"What? Ew, no. How can you think that?" How did Elena always got ideas like that?

"Just a feeling… you two spend a lot of time together… And yesterday you ate a double package of pudding." No need to tell Elena, that the person she had spent a lot of time with this last few days was a hot, British… Caroline, stop right there.

"I don't have an affair with my driving teacher! Jeez, Elena, seriously."

Stefan choose that moment to enter the room. The guy had impeccable timing

"What are you two ladies up to so late at night? I finished the third harry potter volume, so get into bed with me, Mrs. Salvatore" He winked at the girls.

"You are only allowed to call me that in 39 hours and no second earlier, Mr. Salvatore. Good night, Care." Elena got up and left the room.

"Night. Oh, wait Stefan, what's your father's first name?" Caroline remembered Shane's conversation with Tyler earlier.

"Giuseppe, why?"

"Just curious. Sleep tight"

Oh shit. My best friend's father-in-law is probably a terrorist. Great.

* * *

**Oh, what's the Salvatore's connections to Shane? Is Stefan involved in all of it? Stay tuned :)**

**Please leave me a review, they make me incredible happy :)**


	9. The Driving Test

**AN: I know this chapter is a tad bit shorter, but I didn't had much time this week...  
**

**I barely get revies any more which is making me sad (Chapter 7: 2 reviews, and last chapter one). I'll update nonetheless, I don't want to blackmail you into reviewing, but please do leave one, no matter how short it is.**

**I apologize ahead for this chapter, my car vocabularies aren't very good, sorry if I got anything wrong.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Driving test

Caroline was sitting in the driver's seat, nervously tapping the stirring wheel. The door on her right opened and her examinant, who had introduced himself as Mr Young sat down on the passenger seat.

"Alright, Miss Forbes. How are you?" He asked.

"My best friend's father-in-law is probably a terrorist." Crap. Calm down, Caroline!

"What?"

"…is the title of my new novel. It's too long, isn't it?" She quickly added.

"Yeah, uhm, if you don't have any questions we can start with the test now?" He gave her a worried look.

"Actually I do. Isn't my diving teacher supposed to be here?"

"Mr. Gerard? He took a month off to go on tour with his cover band. If you want to wait, til he's back…" Wait, why didn't he tell her that he would be gone? Oh, well, nothing to change about that now.

"No, of course not. Let's get this started." Caroline smiled at him.

She fastened her seatbelt, turned the keys, put in the first gear, released the hand brake, activated the blinker to the right, checked the mirrors and pulled out on the street.

The first 100 meter went quite well in her opinion, and then she had to stop at the first traffic light. She was afraid that she might kill the engine. She tried to calm down by taking a deep breath, when the door in the back suddenly opened and someone entered. Didn't this car lock automatically?

"Thank god. I thought I missed you." A familiar british voice said. So it was Klaus that had entered. She double checked by taking a look in the rear-view mirror. Klaus continued: " I was under the shower when you spoke on my answering machine. You said you had some important piece of information?"

"Excuse me?! We're in the middle of a driving test here!" Mr Young seemed angry about the disturbance. But he wasn't alone in that, Caroline was angry as well.

"Couldn't you have waited for like another hour?"

"You sounded so excited I thought the earlier the better" He looked sheepishly at her. Not that she would notice. Her gaze was fixated on the road ahead, because the traffic light had turned green. She managed to not kill the engine.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr Young wanted to know.

"My fiancée…I guess… " Caroline mumbled more than actually said. "But could you please let me concentrate on my driving test first?" She was addressing Klaus again.

"Tell me already. You know what is at stake today" Klaus was in demanding cop mode now. That guy could switch between emotions in seconds.

"Miss Forbes driving license is at stake right now, so would you please settle that later" Mr Young tried again to get the attention back to the driving test.

"There is nothing to settle. I know very well what is at stake. My best friend is marrying Giuseppe Salvatore's son tomorrow." Caroline was getting annoyed.

"What?" Klaus was startled.

"Kinda stupid, isn't it? That I realized the connection only yesterday evening? Salvatore is not a common surname after all. Oh shit, Elena maybe marrying into the mafia." Caroline stopped at another traffic light. She was thankful for the small break that gave her.

"Caroline stay calm. We don't know what the connection between Salvatore and Shane is. Maybe it's harmless." Yep switching between emotions in the matter of seconds. Now he was calm.

"Exactly. Now, please pay more attention to the traffic, ok?" Poor Mr Young, he didn't now what to do. Something like that had never happened in his carreer.

"Hey, there is Tyler!" Klaus exclaimed at the same time as Mr Young told her to turn right. (That was very late, but he had been distracted by Klaus after all).

"What's he doing here? Why isn't he at the mansion?" Caroline asked Klaus, while watching Tyler crossing the street.

"I don't know…follow him." Klaus ordered.

"Would you activate the blinker already?" Mr Young wasn't getting any attention.

"I should follow him?"

"Yes!" Klaus said at the same time as Mr Young said "NO!"

The light turned green and Caroline followed Tyler, opposed to doing what her examinant had ordered.

"Gosh, he's in such a hurry." Caroline stated.

"Careful that he doesn't notice you."

"I don't even have to write that down" Caroline said sarcastic.

"If you don't turn the car around now, I'll stop it." Mr Young was fuming with anger. And it was very well in his capabilities to stop the car at any moment, because the driving school cars all had an extra set of pedal at the passenger seat for cases of emergency. (Really important in the first few lessons, Caroline was well aware of that)

"If you don't shut up soon, I could easily find a pound of weed in your trunk."He threatened back, while flashing his police ID.

"Hey, neat trick. … Okay, he's stopping now." Caroline informed no one in particular.

"Park behind the red car." Klaus ordered.

While Caroline parallel parked the car, Klaus watched Tyler meeting up with a man.

"Hey, I know this guy." Caroline said, the car was parked and now she was staring outside as well.

"Yes, that's Maddox, my informant from the museum."

"If you're not going to drive me back, can I at least leave the car?" Mr Young had given up by now to make the blonde come back to her senses.

In unison Caroline and Klaus answered with a „No."

"Are they fighting?" Caroline asked. Just in that moment Tyler punched Maddox. "Guess, that answers it."

" I have the distinct feeling Maddox didn't tell me everything…get down" Tyler was walking past their car. The quickly all got down. When they got up again, Klaus saw Maddox going into a car, starting to drive away. He quickly left the driving school car and ran after Maddox, though it was quite obvious, that he wouldn't catch him.

"Well, that's what I call a successful driving test. Congratulations" Mr Young look at her smirking.

"Does that mean I made it?" She asked hopefully.

Mr Young laughed. "I can assure you, letting you fail is the most satisfying experience of my life. On my death bed I will think back to this moment and when I'm closing my eyes for the last time you're disappointed look will be the last thing I see. And I will smile."

Why was he being so mean? She had done nothing to him.

"But I parallel parked perfectly…" She just said.

"Yeah. Still."

* * *

**AN: Again sorry for any mistakes. It's shorter and a filler, so yeah.**

**If things were confusing, the whole getting a driving licence thing is modelled after the german system. (We mostly drive with stick, which makes it a bit more difficult to learn). I explained the system a while back, but if you have any questions feel free to ask via pm or review. And please review anyway :)**


	10. Let's go

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter, for whatever reason I really struggeled with this one and I'm still not really satisfied, but I didn't want to let you guys wait longer.**

**BTW, thank you for the amazing reviews I've been receiving, they make me smile, so keep'em coming ;)**

* * *

Caroline was standing in front of her mother's grave. It had been some time since she had visited with everything going on. But today, she would have needed her support.

"I at least wanted to get my driving licences. Something to hold in my hand, to prove that I'm not a complete loser" She told her mom, firmly believing that she was listening from wherever she was now.

* * *

_Ten-year-old Caroline was sitting on a bench in front of the small police station in her home town Mystic Falls, together with her mother, the sheriff._

_"You're not a looser." Liz said, gently stroking Care's blond curls._

_"But my report card says differently." Angrily little Caroline glared at the piece of paper she had received today._

_"Yeah? And these two B's don't mean anything?" Her mom asked pointing at the grades._

_"But the E is ruining the complete thing…."_

_"Oh, hon, you'll always have some kind of E's in your live. You can't let yourself be pulled down by that. You know what? You're going to concentrate on the B's and then you're going to turn them into A's. The E will change to a D on its own. Do you understand?" Liz explained._

_"No…" Caroline didn't really understand what her mother was trying to say._

_"It doesn't matter what is written on this piece of paper. Only the achievements you carry in your heart are important, okay?"_

_"Okay"._

* * *

Caroline had studied really hard after that and her mother's prophecy eventually came true. She had been so proud on the day she got her next report card. She wanted to show it to her mom, but when she returned home, her father was there.

She hadn't seen him in a while. Actually since after the divorce. They wrote letters sometimes, but that was it. That's why she instinctively knew something was wrong.

Her father had told her, that Liz had been in a horrible car accident and had died on the way to the hospital.

Caroline had cried for a long time. Even though her mom rarely had time for her, because of her job, she loved her dearly. Someday she wanted to become a sheriff just like her and make her proud. And now she wouldn't see her again.

After that her grade's had been on a rollercoaster. They dropped and then right after that they got way better. Maybe it was because success had the bitter taste of her mom's death.

But she couldn't let that dictate her life anymore. Her mom wouldn't want that.

Okay, so she failed her driving test, whatever. She could redo it. And it's not like she actually failed it, if Klaus hadn't showed up she would have made it.

That reminded her, she was supposed to meet him at the precinct before going to Shane's reception.

Well, she could let him hang a little while longer. But she wouldn't abandon him. She was going to show the world that she could do it and help bring down a criminal.

Besides she would kinda miss him, even if he infuriated her at times.

* * *

Klaus was pacing up and down at the precinct.

"Bonnie, it's going to work. A new haircut, or maybe a hat? You'll pass as Caroline, nobody's going to notice."

He admitted it was a stupid plan, but he was kind of desperate.

"Stay calm, she's going to come." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know that because she is not answering her bloody phone. She just left without saying a word earlier, after she didn't pass the test. And…I guess that … was … my fault…. What am I going to do when she's angry at me?"

He felt bad, that Caroline didn't pass the test. She had driven quite well. Just the stupid fact that she didn't do as Mr Young said had cost her the license. And that was definitely his fault. He had to do something about that.

"You're afraid she's angry at you?" Bonnie smirked knowingly at him.

Klaus dawned how she had interpret what he had said.

"I have to be prepared for such events… It's about the case. I want to lock Shane up." He tried to brush it off.

"Yeah, well, then maybe we should tell Saltzman what it's really about." By now Bonnie must have realised how pointless it was to argue with Klaus when he had sat his mind on something.

"I've worked way too long on this case to just leave it to the FBI or CIA now."

"Hey, do you want to solve a case here or just want to be the hero at the end of the day?" Sometimes she was really fat up with his big ego.

Klaus was spared from having to answer her, because in the next second she exclaimed: "Wow, you look amazing Caroline!"

Klaus turned around to see the blonde standing in the door. She wore a baby blue dress, which fitted her perfectly. Reluctantly she came over to them.

"Caroline. You look ravishing, love." Klaus stated truthfully. He had to keep himself from instinctively licking his lips.

"Thanks?" Caroline sounded like she wasn't sure what to make of this compliment. To be honest Klaus cleaned up nicely as well. He wore a simple black suit, he didn't need more to look great.

"Are you wearing that for a special occasion?" Klaus carefully asked, looking her up and down. He really hoped she wasn't here to tell him she'd quit.

"Yeah, for the wedding tomorrow. It's my bridesmaid dress."

"Ok?..." Klaus sounded a little defeated.

"And of course for Shane's reception." She smiled at him and Klaus smiled back.

"Good. I wasn't sure if you would show. You've seemed really down yesterday after the test…" Klaus realised he should probably stop talking before she changed her mind.

"So what? Why should I worry about an E when I can get an A here?" Caroline stated.

"I don't have to understand that, do I?"

"Not really. Let's say it like this: the last three days opened my eyes."

"Mine as well." When he noticed Bonnie's glance he quickly added: "In regards to the case, of course, it's important."

"Yes of course, that's what I meant…your case." She blushed.

"Our case." Klaus stated firmly. When he had been afraid that she'd abandoned him, he had realised that he needed her for this case. No matter how infuriating she might be at times.

"My full name is Niklaus by the way." He told her.

"Seriously? Though I like it better than Klaus… Hey I can call you Nik, and it would in fact be your nickname." She giggled adorably.

"Guess so." He tried to sound indifferent.

"Shall we go plan the operation?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. We have to get to Shane's contacts and they are probably on his notebook." Klaus had decided that there was no need to sit down. The plan was rather simple anyway.

"Isn't it fingerprint protected?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Yeah, isn't it great then that we have his fingerprint?" Caroline felt how Klaus put something in her hand. She looked at it and dropped it, when she saw it was a finger. The next second she realised, that it was a fake plastic one.

"Yeez, don't scare me like that…I thought it was real for a sec."

"'course not." Klaus bended down on one knee to pick it up and handed it back to Caroline "It's plastic you're supposed to put it over your finger." He noticed the position he was in and quickly got up. Why was it that he always seemed to end up in a position that could be mistaken for him proposing to her? "The lab made it for us." He ended his explanation.

"Alright. And how did the lab get his fingerprint?"

"Shane was nice enough to press it on my phone, when he took the photos. Look, I've got on as well." He pulled his finger out and showed it to her. He put it away and offered his arm to Caroline.

"Shall we?"

She took his arm. "We shall."

* * *

**AN: Caroline isn't mad at Klaus (least not anymore), and they are making progress in there relationship ;)**

**I hope I explained some of Care's background, but if you have questions feel free to ask.**

**Next up would be Shane's reception. No spoilers, but things never go as planned with these two ;)**

**Please take the time and leave a review :)**


	11. The Reception- Part I

**AN: No school for me today equals new chapter for all of you :) Happy reading!**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline where standing in the middle of Shane's mansion, surrounded by other people. Shane came walking up to them. He touched Caroline's shoulder to get her attention, because she was standing with her back turned to him. Klaus realised the impending dangerous situation (his back started to hurt just with the thought) and covered Caroline's hand that was trying to grip Shane's with his own to turn her around.

"What a pleasure. You've made it." Shane greeted. Caroline realised that her fake finger had fallen off and had landed in the bowl behind her. Just great.

"We wouldn't miss it, Mr Shane." Klaus replied politely.

Shane looked through the room and called out "Giuseppe… May I introduce?"

Caroline made Klaus silently aware of the finger in the bowl, wraped an arm around him, pulling him closer, while she tried to fish the finger out of the bowl with her other hand, which wasn't easy since she couldn't see the bowl.

Shane who had waved an older man over to them introduced: "This is Giuseppe Salvatore an old friend and business partner of mine, and this are Nicholas Morgan and Caroline Forbes the restorers"

More polite greetings were exchanged, though Caroline had needed a moment to recover from the revelation that Stefan's father was here. That nearly made her forget the feeling of Klaus in her arm, which reminded her how she had fallen into the sarcophagus with him on their first meeting. Stop right there, Caroline, she thought.

"…. I leave you alone for a moment" Shane finished whatever he was saying when he spotted his wife. He left them and walked over to Hayley.

"You've done excellent work." Giuseppe complimented them.

"Thank you." Klaus answered. Caroline was still a little distracted. She nearly had the finger.

"And your name is really Caroline Forbes? I could swear that my son has mentioned this name today…Wait, I'm going to get him." Caroline's eyes widened in panic. Stefan was here as well?! When Giuseppe turned around to get him, Caroline quickly dragged Klaus away, pulling the finger out of the bowl as well.

"Stefan, come with me. I want to introduce you to someone." Giuseppe addressed his son, that seemed glad about the interference.

"I've tried to see how long I can nod before someone notices that I have no idea about the stock market." He winked at his father. Giuseppe chuckled.

"Well, I want you to meet someone, you might even… strange, they have been just here a second ago…." He furrowed his eye brows confused, when he noticed that Klaus and Caroline were gone.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus had hidden in a room.

"Shit, I can't go back out there. If Stefan sees me, our cover will be blown." Caroline looked really stressed.

"Okay, that only leaves us with one choice. I'm going to stay down here, keeping an eye on Shane and the Salvatore's and you go upstairs in his office and look through his laptop. Can you do that?" Klaus asked.

"Of course, what do you think?"

"Alright" Klaus said, giving her a look that clearly expressed that he had his reasons, but then he left.

Caroline was glad that she remembered the way to the office from her last visit. Carefully she opened the door and entered. The laptop was sitting right in the middle of the desk like last time. She opened it.

„Let's see, identification…. " She pressed the fake finger on the scanner."Alright, systems starting…" The desktop appeared on the screen. "Mhh.. " She clicked on a folder labelled "Privat".

In that moment she heard the sound of high heels clicking on the floor. And it came closer. Quickly she shut the laptop and bend down under the desk to hide.

The office door opened and someone entered the room.

"What are you doing in my husband's office? Especially under the desk?" Hayley's cold voice sounded irritated. Caroline looked up.

She mentally slapped herself, because she had forgotten that it was an open desk that she was hiding under. Not much of a hiding space.

"Ehm, well, you see, sometimes I feel really uncomfortable with large groups of people, and down there were so many that I started hyperventilating, and in such moments it really helps me to hide somewhere secluded." She really hoped that this explanation would be enough for Hayley.

"Well, then maybe you should go home." Hayley suggested.

"You know what? No. I should face my fears." Caroline said, putting on a determined face.

"By hiding under desks?"

"No. You're totally right." Caroline got up from under the desk. " I will go back out there. The short stay has already helped a lot."

She quickly rushed past Hayley outside the office. Then she hid in the hallway, because there was no way that she could get back downstairs, without ruining everything.

Hayley left the office a minute later, carrying the laptop and a few folders under her arm.

_Guess I have to follow her_, Caroline thought and dammed her high heels.

* * *

"Mr Shane sadly on the package was written death masks, so the customs didn't clear it. As soon as they are cleared, I will show them to you." Klaus was glad that he had expected this question and had his story ready.

"If you have problems with the customs, you should contact Giuseppe Salvatore. He has many friends there" Shane informed him.

"Yes, thank you. I will keep that in mind." Klaus answered. He should definitely get this Salvatore guy checked out.

In that moment Hayley walked up to them.

"The laptop is in the art room." She told her husband. The laptop? That meant it wasn't in the office anymore. But Hayley hadn't caught Caroline, otherwise she would have said something, wouldn't she? He was getting nervous.

"Thank you, my dear, is the alarm system down?" He turned to Klaus "The sarcophagus is being picked up today."

"Yes, the alarm is off, and the sarcophagus packed." Hayley informed him.

Klaus excused himself, planning on finding Caroline when he noticed Maddox entering the room. the reason he quickly noticed him was, that he was basically the only one that was not wearing formal wear. But Klaus wasn't the only one that had noticed him. Tyler quickly walked up to Maddox and basically dragged him outside.

That seemed very strange, but right now he was focused on finding Caroline and getting to the laptop.

* * *

Klaus entered the art room and looked around. He saw the sarcophagus open in a box and next to it on a table was Shane's laptop.

He was about to take out his fake finger (after the bowl incident he had stuck it in his pocket) when he heard a noise from inside the sarcophagus.

He looked inside. "Caroline?"

"Oh god, Klaus, it's you. I've hid here because I thought someone was coming." Caroline sounded relieved.

"And how did you know that the alarm was off?" Klaus asked.

"Because it didn't start when I climbed in here without thinking." Caroline sounded apologetic. "Oh god, someone's coming, again."

Since there was no other hiding space in sight, Klaus quickly climbed into the sarcophagus with Caroline.

It was save to say that both were reminded of their first meeting. Klaus tried not to focus on the way her soft curves were fitting….

Someone cleared there throat. Both looked up to look in Hayley's face.

"I didn't feel well again and Nick came to calm me down. It's okay again." Caroline quickly said, while blushing.

"Out." Hayley just said. The couple got up and left.

Back in the middle of the reception, Caroline asked: "What has she been doing in there?"

Klaus just shrugged. Hayley left the room again and Caroline followed her with her eyes.

That's when she noticed Stefan, who was about to look in her direction. She quickly turned her back to him and took Klaus' face in her hands. Using a cover she has seen in countless movies, she pressed her lips on his.

For a second Klaus was shocked, but then he responded and demanded entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

For a second they both forgot where they were.

* * *

**AN: I know, I'm mean ;)**

**Please leave a review, they make my day xD  
**


	12. The Reception- Part II

**AN: Another day without school results in a new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, this chapter has me mentally exhausted from writing.**

**Thank you to all of you that followed, favourited and especially reviewed. You guys are awesome :)**

* * *

After what felt like a small eternity they broke apart. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. The taste of each other still lingered on their lips.

Uncomfortable they looked around the room. Klaus saw Shane leave the room with Giuseppe Salvatore. Probably heading to the art room.

He cleared his throat. "Well, something seems to be going on in there…"

"Can you distract Hayley?" Caroline asked after she had pulled herself together.

"I guess, why?"

"I've got an idea."

* * *

Caroline was hiding outside the mansion below the window of the art room, listening in to Shane's and Giuseppe's conversation.

"It's no problem that I'm taking it today, is it? I mean, with the wedding tomorrow I wouldn't know when else I had time." Giuseppe said.

"Oh please, of course not" Caroline carefully peaked into the room. Shane and Giuseppe were standing with their backs to her. Shane's laptop in front of them.

"So , let's not forget the most important part" Shane continued, holding up a silver USB device. "Without it the sarcophagus wouldn't go on its journey after all"

"Have you really been able to…?"

"Yeah. But of course you won't get something like that on the free market." Shane stated proudly.

"Now, don't make a state secret out of it. Tell me. "

In that moment Caroline noticed Hayley's dog, Ebony was it?, walking straight towards her. That couldn't end well.

He started to growl at her when she tried to get him to walk away.

"In my business you have to work with mediums that are 100 percent reliable." She heard Shane say, but she was too distracted by the dog that was about to start barking to really pay attention.

"This evening I will store it in my basement. I have a special storage room there. And tomorrow it will be brought to the airport." Giuseppe said and Ebony started barking.

"Ssh, please be quiet" Caroline tried to get him to shut up.

"Wonderful, Giuseppe. I have no doubt it will work perfectly. It's not the first dance we dance together after all. "

Carefully Caroline backed away from the window, Ebony slowly following her. In the next second the dog jumped at her and bit into her dress. Caroline pulled the dress away and started running deeper in to the garden. Ebony was still following her.

Suddenly she tripped and fell face down on the earth. When she looked up she had to stop herself from screaming. She looked directly into the cold, empty eyes of Maddox. From a shot wound on his forehead was still some blood pouring out.

Caroline pulled away and run again. The whereabouts of Ebony totally forgotten. When she reached the sitting group where she had met Shane a few days ago, she broke down behind a chair, trying not to cry.

A few moments later she heard someone walking towards her and her heart started pounding heavily in her chest.

"Are you looking for something, Miss Forbes?" Tyler wanted to know, who stood in front of her, smoking.

"Ehm, yes, my earrings actually." Caroline wasn't able to think of anything better. She was seriously freaked out.

"Outside? In the garden?" Tyler sounded doubtful.

"Yeah, they weren't in my purse." Caroline knew that was weak.

"Miss Forbes." Tyler said and pointed at his ear.

Caroline put a hand on her ear, realising that her not lost earrings were on open display.

"Oh, always there where you would look last…. And what are you doing here?"

"Smoking, obviously." Tyler looked as if he was questioning her sanity. "Are coming back inside with me?" It sounded more like an order.

"Of course. Inside, where the people are." Caroline mumbled before hurriedly walking back to the house.

* * *

"…though my favourite time period would have to be the 20s, you see…" Klaus was struggling to distract Hayley. The thing he had come up with to talk about was history. Great. And now Hayley had interjected him.

"You know, I'm really not that interested in history. I much prefer to life in the now."

Her brows furrowed, when they heard a knocking noise from the window. When they both turned around they saw Caroline who was gesturing for Klaus to come outside.

"I think you should better bring your fiancée home." Hayley stated with a snort.

* * *

"And? Do you see him? Or my notebook? It must have fallen out of my back when I tripped."

After Klaus had came out and Caroline had explained to him what had happened, he went looking for the corpse.

"There is no dead Maddox, as well as no trace that there has ever been one here." He paused for a moment. "Just a squirrel that is growling at me."

"Apparently every animal turns into a wild beast in this garden." Caroline mumbled.

"Aaah." Klaus suddenly screamed. Though it was muffled, because he didn't want to draw attention.

"Have you found him?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"The bloody squirrel attacked me." He grumbled.

"Shit." Caroline was on the verge of crying. "I swear, he was laying right there."

"They have probably brought him back into the house. And for that we would need a search warrant. There's nothing we can do, love" He paused for a moment. "Are you completely sure?" He then asked.

"Yes!" Caroline was determined.

"Then I'm going to call Bonnie and a cab for you. But first we go back into the house."

* * *

"Everything okay with you two?" Bonnie asked when she came over to them.

"Caroline has a slight shock and I was attacked by a squirrel." Bonnie looked at him strange. "Forget it. Please just look for the corpse, okay Bonnie?"

"Are you completely sure? When we go in there with man in uniform, it's over with our undercover missions."

"If Caroline says Maddox was laying dead in the garden then I believe her. Even if he's not in the garden right now."

A warm feeling spread through Caroline at his words.

"And that's not everything. I've seen the USB stick, it's in Shane's laptop." Caroline added.

"Bonnie, Maddox is hidden somewhere in the mansion. Please let the dogs free." Klaus was nearly ready to beg.

"If you say so" She got her walky-talky and spoke into it: "Let's go find a corpse."

With a last glance at the couple she left them, to join the other police men.

Caroline went over to the cab that was waiting for her. Klaus followed.

"I can drive home on my own, you know?" She weakly smiled at him.

"No, I'll accompany you." He insisted.

Caroline was to worn out by the events to fight him on that.

For a few minutes they both sat in awkward silence. The close space was bringing the memories from the kiss back.

"That was it, wasn't it?" Caroline broke the silence, tyring to distract herself.

"Regarding our under-cover mission, yes. Shane has the police in his mansion and my informant is dead." Klaus tried not to sound bitter.

"I've wished for a better end, instead of falling over a corpse." Caroline sighed.

"Sweetheart, not all cases end with arresting someone." He calmly stated.

"Which my mom conveniently forgot to mention."

"It seems unbelievable that she hasn't told you something. Is she a police officer?"

"She was the sheriff in the small town I grew up in. She has taken me on patrols some times and told me I would be a great police officer. Sadly I believed her. I even applied at the police academy."

"I understand. But your mother was right; you would be an amazing police officer." Klaus assured her.

Unconsciously both leaned in closer during the conversation. Now Caroline was feeling Klaus' breath on her lips. His eyes flicked to her mouth. She was sure he was going to kiss her.

In that moment a cell phone rang. When neither of them moved, the cab driver spoke up.

"Your cell phone's ringing."

Reluctantly Klaus pulled back and answered his phone.

"Bonnie. Have you found him?"

"Sadly no. But I wanted to tell you that we secured the USB stick that was in Shane's laptop."

"And?"

"The only thing on there was a tracking program for his sarcophagus. That was a false alarm."

"Okay." Klaus said defeated and ended the call. Then he turned to Caroline. "On the USB stick is just some program with that Shane can track his sarcophagus. They are still looking for the corpse."

"Okay…" Caroline wasn't sure what to make of the news.

"That means we have nothing against Giuseppe Salvatore. Your friend can safely marry tomorrow." Klaus tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but we made no progress. Your informant is missing and just… I don't know, my mom always made it look so easy."

"Your mother, is she still alive?" The cab driver asked.

"What?" asked Caroline irritated.

"The mother you just been talking about. Is she still alive?"

"No, she died several years ago when I was eleven. Car accident. That's why I don't have a driving license." She explained but more to Klaus than the driver.

"She would be really proud if she could see you now." Klaus said.

"I think I never met someone over thirty, that didn't had a driving license." The cab driver interrupted again.

"I'm 29!" Caroline complained.

"Not in this light."

_What a jerk_, Caroline thought.

"Well, that's nearly thirty." She mumbled to herself. She continued louder. "Gosh, I'm thirty and I don't know what to do with my life."

"Sometimes you have to life from moment to moment" Klaus said, his voice had became seductivly low. He couldn't resist anymore and caressed Caroline's blonde curls. They were both leaning in again.

"We're there." The taxi driver said, grinning. Klaus felt like punching him in the face.

"Well…" Caroline awkwardly said.

"Well…" Was all that Klaus replied.

"...I am going to leave the car" Caroline finally said.

Klaus left the car and let Caroline leave it as well (of course the driver had parked so, that Caroline couldn't leave the car through her door.)

"So...thank you for bringing me home." Caroline softly said.

"No problem, love. " Klaus got back into the car. Caroline turned around and started to walk away. "Caroline, wait." He spoke up.

"Yes?" She turned around to him again.

"I'm going to call you tomorrow."

"Okay" Caroline was feeling a little disappointed. She wasn't sure what she had expected but at least a little more. She pushed the car door close a little more forcefully than maybe necessary. But in the same moment Klaus had leaned forward and said "Wait". The door hit his nose.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Caroline saw that his nose was bleeding "I'm so sorry."

"Guess I better leave." Klaus mumbled.

"Do you want me to look if there is ice in the house?"

"No need for that. It nearly stopped bleeding already." Klaus quickly stopped her.

The driver handed Klaus a tissue with the words "Don't drop blood on the seats."

"You're looking venturously with the blood in your face. Like a vampire or something." Caroline rambled. Both had to chuckle lightly at that. "Good night." She wished him.

"Good night" Klaus closed the door himself when Caroline walked away.

* * *

"Are they completely mad, sending all my guests home. I swear this house search will have consequences. What do you think you will get to hear from the mayor? They dragged my guest from the toilet for heaven's sake!... I don't care" Shane ended his heated phone call. At Hayley's questioning glance he replied. "That was the police president."

He was about to start ranting again.

"Calm down honey. Drink some tea." Hayley offered him a cup with the hot beverage.

He started to drink. It knocked on the door.

Shane finished the cup and said: "Come in"

Tyler entered. "The police has left the property."

"Great, and have they found something?" Shane inquired.

"No."

"As if I would have… some corpses..laying ….arou…. " He was talking slower with each word and fainted in the middle of the last one.

"How much have you given him?" Tyler asked Hayley.

"Enough. He's not going to wake up in the next 24 hours. Until then we're already on the way to Dubai. I've already arranged that the both of us will be accompanying the sarcophagus tomorrow."

"That was really close tonight." Tyler commented.

"Don't worry. Once we sold the USB stick, we'll have enough money to do as we please. Who should get in our way now, after all?"

* * *

**AN: So that was a bit longer than usual, hope you're not dissappointed. There was so much going on this chapter. ;)**

**I love to hear your thoughts and theories :) (yes, my not so disguised way of saying you should leave me a review ;))**


End file.
